Spin-Offs
Spin-Offs is the second episode of SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki and the second episode of season one. Transcript The story begins on SBFW's homepage. The 'random page' option is clicked with the result being 'Bikini Bottom Survival'. The page is scrolled down a bit and the user enters chat. TheImperialGhost: How long has been since I was last on chat? This place gives me some right and wrong memories. Travis is always grillin' them patties. TheTerribleTravis: eh PolarKey: Screw me. TheTerribleTravis: ok *screws PolarKey* PolarKey is blasting off again! DedodatedWumbo entered the chat. TheTerribleTravis: Greetings DedodatedWumbo: Why did you screw PolarKey into a paper ball? TheTerribleTravis: We have much to learn my friend. SpongeBot678: So, just to clarify, YOU are Patrick Star? DedodatedWumbo: I think so. TheTerribleTravis: Nobody asked your opinion. SpongeBot678: But I just did. TheTerribleTravis is blasting off again! TheImperialGhost: He's trolling us, I can tell. SpongeBot678: How? TheImperialGhost is blasting off again! DedodatedWumbo: Your good at that. SpongeBot678: So, when you gonna make your first spin-off? DedodatedWumbo: Spin-off? DedodatedWumbo is blasting off again! SpongeBot678: You still got it in you buddy, you still got it in you... We then see the perspective of presumably a new computer which is viewing a blogpost by TheLegend27. Hey guys! TheLegend27 here! And it's true by the way. Anyway, I'm here to announce my new spin-off: The Wondrous World of Squidward Tentacles! It's a spin-off about how amazing I am as you guys obviously can't see it. It premieres today so be sure to check it out! It scrolls down to the comments. PolarKey: a. You could so btw instead of by the way b. Where's the close line? The user comments. TheLegend27: In my opinion both of those are overrated. Hehe... The user, who we now know is TheLegend27, goes to create a new page titled 'The Greatest'. We then go back to Patrick computer where he makes a Skype call with SpongeBob. Patrick: SpongeBob! I need help creating a spin-off on the fanon wiki or they won't let me be a user anymore! SpongeBob: Patrick, I think you're overreacting. (pause) Wait, you actually created an account? Patrick: Of course. Now you have to help me! SpongeBob: OK. First, we have to think a premise. Patrick: A promise? SpongeBob: A premise. Patrick: A proomise? SpongeBob: (sigh) A plot. Patrick: But we're not evil! SpongeBob: No! A storyline that makes the spin-off unique and interesting. Patrick: Oh. Uhh, ooh! I have one! It's about me, you, all our friends and we play basketball! SpongeBob: Great! And uh, uh, the coach is LeBron James! Patrick: Yeah, 'cos he's totally a real person. And, and, they break the fourth wall, SpongeBob: Uh huh, Patrick: Their rival team is evil, SpongeBob: Uh huh, Patrick: And they swear a lot! SpongeBob: Perfect! Now we just need a name. Patrick: That's easy! Sponge Basket! SpongeBob: How original! Patrick: Thanks for the help! I'll make it now! The skype call ends as we switch back to Squidward's computer who is viewing the pilot of his new spin-off. (the episode starts at the Krusty Krab) Customer: Oh Squidward! You are so handsome, brave, strong... Squidward: Well, I do work out. Customer: (swoons as Squidward flexes his muscles) Tell us, what's your secret? Squidward: Natural intelligence. (What a twist!) We then scroll down to the comments and there is surprisingly one there anyway. SpongeBot678: Isn't this basically The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star but with Squidward? The 'edit' option is then clicked on the '(What a twist!)' part is deleted. The article is then saved and Squidward replies to SpongeBot678: 'no'. The page is then scrolled up until the 'recent activity' tab is viewable. Patrick's new page 'Sponge Basket is noticed and it is clicked on. The page is then scrolled down to the comments where we see a comment similar to that of SpongeBot's. SBCA: This sounds a lot like BasketSponge. The user then replies, 'Ha!'. We then see the perspective of Patrick's computer again as he starts a Skype call with Sandy after noticing SpongeBob being busy. Patrick: SANDY! Sandy: Patrick, what's up? Patrick: THIS IS SKYPE! Sandy: That joke got old before it started being used last episode. Patrick: Yeah, nice fourth wall break by the way. Sandy: Thanks, wait. Did you just break the fifth wall? But there is no fifth wall. Then what did you just do? (she goes into a trance of thought) Patrick: I'll... Uh, just make a new spin-off then. We then go to a new computer as the mouse is hovered over the 'create user' option. After a moment of temptation, it is finally clicked and the episode ends. Mp3 Category:PolarKey Category:Polar Inc. Category:Temmie Central Category:SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki Category:Second Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2017